Hurt Love
by ssv4888
Summary: Tiga yang pergi telah kembali. Membongkar sebuah rahasia yang selama ini terpendam, rahasia yang membawa kepedihan dihati seorang Zhang Yixing dihari-hari depannya. AllxYixing BoysLove! Yaoi!


12 November 2016

Dorm EXO saat ini terlihat tenang dengan suasana canggung yang ketara karena kini dihadapan kedelapan namja tampan itu ada tiga orang yang amat mereka kenali.

Ya..tiga orang yang dulu pernah berjuang bersama mereka namun meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan mereka sendiri.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian bisa meneruskan perbincangan untuk ini."

Bahkan sang manager tak mampu untuk mencairkan suasana diruang tamu dorm, "Beberapa jam lagi Lay akan datang. Selamat malam untuk kalian." dan tanpa menunggu jawaban bahkan teriakan berisik dari anak asuhannya ia pun segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. 'Aku harap keputusan Tuan Lee tepat.'

*Kembali keruang tamu

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Hehe kau terlihat lebih tampan Tao-ah."

Baekhyun merutuki sikap diam Leader mereka, 'kenapa dia asyik dengan mulut terbukanya itu! Aihh Suho hyung pabbo!'

"Terimakasih hyung, aku baik dan tentu saja aku tetap tampan dan kenapa kalian menatap kami seperti itu? Apa kalian tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan kami?" tanya Tao to the point.

Kebiasaannya dulu tak hilang ternyata.

Lagi pula siapa yang akan nyaman dengan kejadian mendadak seperti saat ini? Baberapa saat lalu para member EXO minus Lay sedang asik menonton film horror dengan jeritan Kai dan Suho untuk menunggu kedatangan Lay dan tiba-tiba saja manager mereka datang (yang entah dari mana) lalu memberitakan kabar kembalinya ketiga mantan anggota mereka yang dulu. Bagaimana mereka bisa nyaman dengan situasi saat ini!

Beuhh dan lupakan film horror yang bahkan masih terputar dilayar televisi mereka.

"Ekhem! Maafkan kami Tao, kami hanya terkejut..kau tau bukan ini sangat emm- ya seperti kejutan."

Suho menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, 'sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa Manager meninggalkan kami begitu saja?!' batin Suho frustasi. "Eung? Jadi apa yang akan kita bicarakan selama menunggu kedatangan Lay?"

'Ini sama menakutkannya dengan film itu!' teriak Suho dalam benaknya.

Kris menatap setiap gerak-gerik Suho, dengan ekspresi datar andalannya "Apa kalian keberatan dengan kembalinya kami?"

Oh sial!

Semua mata menatap pada Kris, tatapan yang mengandung kemarahan, kekecewaan dan cemooh.

Mudah sekali seorang sepertinya mengatakan hal itu?!

Tak taukah dia bagaimana penderitaan yang mereka alami setelah kepergian ketiga member Cina itu?

"Kenapa kau mempertanyakan hal yang kau tau jawabannya Wu?"

Oh! Dan kini semua mata beralih pada member tertua mereka. Jika Suho sang Leader tak mampu menangani masalah dalam kelompok mereka, maka seperti biasa Sang anggota tertua akan mulai bertindak. "Kau mempertanyakan kami? Lalu bolehkan aku bertanya pada kalian bertiga? Untuk apa kalian kembali?" ucap Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin tenang sambil menatap satu persatu dari tiga mantan member mereka.

"Kami ingin memperbaiki kesalahan kami, kami ingin kembali bersama kalian, berjuang bersama kalian." kali ini Luhan yang bersuara dengan nada yang tak kalah tenang dengan Xiumin.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan, "Memperbaiki." ungkapnya tanpa arti.

"Tak usah memperbaiki apapun, kami baik-baik saja sejauh ini. Banyak hal yang kami lalui dan itu tanpa kalian." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tajam.

Ada kilatan marah dalam sorot mata namja mungil itu dan hal itu mengganggu Luhan. "Kau keberatan dengan kedatangan kami?" pertanyaan yang sama datang kembali dan ini dari Luhan. Pertanyaan tantangan dari si rusa yang mereka kagumi dulu.

"Ya." jawab Kyungsoo tanpa ragu.

Suasana makin canggung karna Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang saling melempar tatapan.

Disisi lain Chen mengusap pundak Kai yang menegang.

Bukan! Bukan karna suasana canggung ini..hanya kemunculan sosok hantu wanita yang ada ditelevisi mereka.

"Kurasa Kai tak nyaman dengan Film ini." ucap Chen diluar topik. Hey! Ini kenyataan..Kai takut dengan hal-hal berbau horror dan ini berkat manusia-manusia kejam yang membuat mereka harus menonton film ini.

"Aku akan mengantarnya!"

Semua member minus Xiumin,Kyungsoo dan tiga orang lainnya memutar bola mata mereka karna ucapan Suho yang kelewat semangat.

'Dasar penakut!'batin BaekhyunChanyeol,Chen,dan Sehun kompak.

Setelah kepergian kedua penakut itu, suasana kembali sepi. Baekhyun yang mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan, Chanyeol yang masih menunjukkan senyumnya, Sehun yang bermain dengan Handphonenya, terakhir Xiumin Kyungsoo dan Chen yang menatap pada ketiga member lain yang duduk didepan mereka.

"Yah, walaupun kalian tak nyaman tapi kalian tak mampu untuk menolak kami bukan? Ini keputusan Lee Soo Man sendiri." Tao tersenyum menanggapi senyuman Chanyeol. "Ya ..tentu saja! Selamat bergabung!" ucap Chanyeol bersemangat.

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan sambutan Chanyeol.

Ini keputusan perusahaan..jadi tak ada yang diijinkan untuk menentang.

Karena mereka tau..apapun keputusan perusahaan maka itulah yang terbaik bagi mereka.

"Jam berapa Yixing tiba?" tanya Luhan pada Xiumin yang masih setia menatapnya.

"Delapan malam, setengah jam lagi." jawab Xiumin tanpa ragu.

"Aku akan menjemputnya." dan akhirnya si magnae bersuara tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari benda kotak ditangannya. "Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Luhan dengan nada senang yang ketara.

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan senyumannya, membuat Tao sedikit tak tenang dengan senyuman itu.

"A-ah kurasa aku akan membereskan barangku saja, jadi dimana kamarku?" seakan merasakan aura yang aneh disekitarnya Luhan berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan, memutuskan mengakhiri perdebatan yang mungkin takkan selesai bila tak ada yang mengalah.

Sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan Kris dari awal.

Cukup diam dan mengerti situasi.

"Aku akan menyiapkan susu hangat untuk Lay hyung." ucap Kyungsoo dan setelahnya ia beranjak dari sofa, berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan susu hangat, diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Begitupun Sehun yang berencana menyiapkan mobilnya untuk menjemput Lay.

Menyisakan Xiumin,Chen,Tao,Luhan dan Kris.

"Jadi..apa yang membuat kalian kembali?" tanya Chen dengan raut wajah serius.

"Dan ya..lupakan semua taktik kalian untuk mengelabuhiku." lanjut si pemilik suara emas itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi untuk salah satu dari ketiga member cina didepannya.

 **Aku tau apa yang disekitarku,diam tak berarti tak mengerti apapun**.

 **Mata itu..ambisi itu.**

 **Masih sama.**

"Sehunnie! Aku ikut denganmu saja!" teriakan dan derap langkah kaki salah satu member membuat perhatian kelima namja diruang tamu teralihkan untuk beberapa saat.

Xiumin menepuk lembut pundak Chen, mengisyaratkannya untuk tak melanjutkan pembicaraan yang bahkan belum diketahui kebenarannya. "Jongdae, lebih baik kita mengurus Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Aku tak ingin dia mengganggu Yixing. Dia pasti lelah karna pekerjaanya diCina."

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Xiumin, Chen pun menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang beberapa saat lalu berlari menyusul Sehun.

"Semangat sekali..apa Baekhyun selalu seperti itu?" tanya Kris pada Xiumin.

Well..untuk apa bersikap canggung? Dia mengenal Xiumin bukan? Ya..dia dulu Leader di EXO-M.

"Hanya pada Yixing dia akan lebih dan lebih bersemangat." jawab Xiumin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu dorm yang baru saja dilalui Chen.

"Mungkin dia merindukan XingXing ge."sambung Tao

"Ya. Dia selalu merindukannya." ucap Xiumin dengan volume suara yang sengaja ia tekankan agar terdengar dengan jelas.

Lay merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Ingin menanyakan secara langsung arti eratnya tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggamnya, namun melihat bagaimana diamnya Baekhyun dan Sehun yang lebih banyak berbicara sungguh membuat Lay merasa janggal.

"Aku akan langsung tidur dan lebih baik kau katakan pada Kyungsoo untuk mengantarkan susu Lay hyung kekamarku." ucap Baekhyun tak terbantahkan, Sehun mengusap kepala Lay dan kemudian berlalu tanpa suara.

Membuat Lay mendengus kesal, 'Umurku bahkan lebih tua!' batinnya.

Dengan tergesa Baekhyun membawa_menarik Lay menuju kamarnya, dan pemandangan yang tersaji dikamar Baekhyun sungguh membuat Lay tercengang. "Hai hyung!"

Semua member kecuali Sehun berkumpul untuk menyambutnya "yakk! Apa yang kalian lakukan dikamarku!" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Wah?" dengan ekspresi bingungnya Lay menatap setiap wajah para member. "Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan dikamarkuu!" heboh Baekhyun dan kembali tak ada tanggapan berarti dari member lainnya. "Kami mengadakan pesta piyama. Kemarilah." Suho maju mendekati Lay yang masih menatap bingung mereka, tentu hal ini aneh karna baru kali ini semua anggotanya begitu antusias dengan kepulangannya. "Aku yakin ulang tahunku sudah lewat. Apa kalian salah tanggal?" tanya Lay kalem.

"Ini untukmu." Kyungsoo memberikan segelas susu hangat setelah ia duduk diranjang milik Baekhyun. "A-ahh terimakasih."

canggung sekali! Ada apa dengan mereka?

Lay tersenyum kikuk ketika semua mata menatapnya. Ia merasa tak ada sesuatu yang spesial hari ini tapi ada apa dengan semua orang? "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian katakan?" tanya Lay setelah sukses tersedak karena melihat tatapan tajam Chanyeol padanya. "Ada..tapi setelah kau mandi. Kami akan menyiapkan tempat tidur disini. Mandilah dan kita akan bicara." ada apa dengan Chanyeol si Happy Virus?

"Habiskan dulu susumu sebelum mandi." Lanjut Kai dengan suara yang begitu dalam.

Ad apa dengan para anggotanya?

Kenapa semua orang terlihat marah padanya??

Lay menatap satu persatu membernya ..benar-benar wajah mereka sangat terlihat tak enak dipandang. Dimana wajah konyol teman-temannya sebelumnya?

"Ya..umm, lebih baik aku menata barang-barangku dulu."

 **TBC**


End file.
